My Icing-Loving Freak
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Some boy named Khamenei was in his different world in Rainbow City, but when Elvira commends that he was his boyfriend, they have decided to hot-dog each other for their sweet owners! Warning: Contains strong language, and to Yuri. Don't read this if you are not 18.


**_My Icing-Loving Freak_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: This is how I'm going to kick off the new year. I was quite surprised by the popularity of my other story with Meloetta and Elvira with the Saturday Night Takaway. but first, it's Elvira's turn to have her butt raped by some boyfriend named Khamenei. No offense, right? No? Ah, oh well. Enjoy!

PS, Elvira is the character from any kinds of games. (Such as Kira Kira Pop Princess and Pop Town.) If Yoshizilla-Fan sees this, I would go nuts.

_Warning: This story is rated M for extreme cursing, violence, and sex educations. Do not read if you are under the age of 18._

* * *

Elvira and Khamenei both watched as Meloetta made contact with Gaby, the Melody Pokémon hopping over some Green Girl as they danced together. Gaby rubbed the pain off as she danced, with Meloetta whipping her hair back and forth of air towards Gaby, making her proud. Elvira jumped up in glee as Kayla, Anna, and Amy, and her boyfriend, Khamenei watched from nearby.

"We finally did it!" Gaby cheered happily at Meloetta as they hugged each other with glee.

"Yippee!" Kayla exclaimed with joy, clapping her hands together.

"So that's why you are a Melody Pokémon..." Amy commented, as she rubbed her chin, being curious about Meloetta with Anna.

"Back to Angela we go!" Elvira yelled.

"Oh, don't tell me..." muttered Amy, face palming herself.

"Why?" Kayla asked, rubbing her head.

"Because I'm starving!" giggled Elvira, patting her stomach, which was in the mood for icing.

Gaby sighed. "Surprise, suprise."

"Excuse me!" Elvira yelled, slapping Gaby across the face for some reason. "Are you calling me an icing-loving freak again?!"

Gaby's sweat dropped, blushed, then chuckled nervously. "No, of course not." she nervously said.

"This breeze feels really nice." Amy happily said.

"Yeah, you're right!" responded Elvira. "In fact, it makes me want to have a mouthful of water for my thirst!"

"I'll get it your water bottle out of your backpack for you, if you want!" Meloetta happily offered with a cute smile on her face.

"Oh, do I!" Elvira squealed in delight as she turned round at Meloetta.

Soon Meloetta floated behind Elvira and opened the her batwing-backpack and pulled out Elvira's water bottle and handed it to Elvira, who happily took it.

"Thank you, Melly!" Elvira thanked Meloetta in glee, before taking a mouthful of water.

"Pass that over when you're done!" Kayla told Elvira. "Because all this watching Gaby and Meloetta is sure making me thirsty!"

"Sure thing, Kay" Elvira then handed the bottle to Kayla.

Kayla then took a mouthful of water too as she sighed in relief and gave it to Gaby. Gaby then took a mouthful of water then pass along to Amy. Amy then took a mouthful of water and pass it to Anna. Anna took a mouthful of water and gave it to Meloetta. Meloetta took a mouthful of water and she gave it to Khamenei. Finally Khamenei took a mouthful of water and then gave it back to Elvira, who put her water bottle back on her backpack.

Elvira then whispered to Khamenei's ear. "Hey sweetie, can you come with me? I've got something wonderful to show you!"

Khamenei nodded. "Sure thing, my love." he said as he and Elvira ran back to Angela.

Meloetta gasped. "You know what?" she said. "I think there is something wrong with that gal..."

* * *

Elvira and Khamenei were at Angela. After drying himself off, Khamenei decided to relax and headed to Elvira's bedroom, feeling refreshed. "Boy, nothing like a good shower to refreshed a boyfirend."

"Boy, you said it!" Elvira suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling Khamenei as he jumped.

"Oh hey Elvira! Did you have a nice shower?" Khamenei asked.

Elvira was wearing her super top, and a pair of pink panties under some purple shorts with a towel over her shoulder. "Fine. I also just got out of the shower."

"Great. So now what?" Khamenei asked.

Elvira looked at Khamenei in a strange way, feeling naughty as she knew exactly what she wanted to do next. "Follow me, darling. I think I know exactly what you need."

"Ok Khamenei, there's something I've been wanting to do with you for a very long time." Elvira teased.

"What's that, sweetie?" Khamenei teased back.

Elvira's expression turned naughty again as she took off her super top in front of Khamenei, then untying the back of her bikini top as it fell off, revealing her exposed top, causing Elvira's boyfriend to blush as his jaw dropped from arousal.

"What the hell, Elvira! What in God's name are you doing?" Khamenei exclaimed, his jaw literally on the floor.

Elvira then sexually slid down her tight shorts, revealing part of her panties. "I wanna do it with you sweetheart. I really wanna do it!"

Khamenei's jaw returned to normal as he looked at Elvira in confusion. "Do what?"

Elvira slid down her sweatpants all the way, revealing her pink panties. "It! But not just It, Khamenei, I want more than just It!" she turned around, showing her big butt to Khamenei, which was partly sealed by her pink panties. Elvira giggled naughtily as she slid down her panties as they fell to the floor, having on nothing but her orange wristband and the orange sunglasses as Khamenei blushed in embarrassment at the sight of Elvira's bare butt.

"What exactly do you want from me...?" Khamenei exclaimed as his eyes widened.

Elvira then slowly kissed Khamenei on his lips for about 6 seconds.

"Were going to be together forever." Elvira quietly said.

"I love you, Elvira..." Khamenei whispered then kissed Elvira slowly on the lips.

"Love you too..." Elvira whispered to Khamenei with a smile. So Elvira turned bent on all fours to take her bra off, giving Khamenei full view of Elvira's butt, with Elvira grabbing her butt with both of her hands and separating her cheeks a little, revealing the bare private contents of her ass, which were her vagina and her butt hole.

Khamenei's eyes widened in glee of staring at Elvira's privates, then he snapped back into reality. "Oh, how cute is your asshole!"

"It's like a little portal!" Elvira commented as nodded her head in agreement, as she picked up a box of condoms with a horny expression on her face. Khamenei then paused for a moment and looked at the audience.

"Oh well, as Reggie would say, My Body Is Ready! And my fryers are already revved up to the max!" Khamenei's quoted as he took his clothes off, looking back at Elvira, whose body was also ready as she was spreading her vagina out even more.

"The better it gets to be! Come and get them big boy!" Elvira commented, opening up her vagina even more.

Suddenly, Khamenei shot forward and "**inserted in style!"** his already erected penis into Elvira's hot, musical vagina, grunting as he pushed in an out.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah Khamenei! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Elvira blurted through loud moans and gasps as sweat poured down both their bodies.

Khamenei grabbed Elvira's music melody ass cheeks, more sweat pouring down their bodies and down Elvira's sweet ass as the humidity in the room increased. "Get up, Khamenei, because it's time for me to sex the fryers out of yo ass!"

Khamenei then took out his dick from Elvira's pussy and lied down, forcing Elvira to suck his penis for any other reasons.

"Yo ready, bitch?" Elvira teased.

Khamenei nodded.

Elvira then bent her chest towards Khamenei, her boobs jiggling as she did. Then all of a sudden, Elvira started sucking Khamenei's penis, causing Khamenei to pant in orgasm.

"Ah yeah! That's the way!" Khamenei screamed in pleasure.

"Can you feel it my little sweet man?" Elvira teased, as he was still sucking Khamenei's penis. Elvira was really good as giving blowjobs, however, sucking Khamenei's erected penis really harder and harder. Soon Elvira's tongue felt soft against Khamenei's Penis shaft.

Then Elvira stop sucking Khamenei's penis and laid on her back, forcing Khamenei to come closer. "You know, you don't have to focus on my chest." Elvira giggled. "Go lower and see what's inside..."

Khamenei then went to the bottom of Elvira, while Elvira spreading out her legs again, exposing her pink clitoris and her vagina. Khamenei then put his finger up Elvira's pink clitoris as he started fingering Elvira in the vagina, with Elvira moaning in pleasure.

"C'mon, Khamenei...that's the way...!" Elvira panted in pleasure, as her pussy started to get wetter and wetter, with Khamenei carrying on poking in and out of Elvira's pink clitoris, mainly harassing her vagina even more.

But soon as Khamenei kept poking Elvira vagina too much, Elvira then squirted cum at Khamenei face, causing him to eat it. Then Khamenei's finger was covered in Elvira's cum as he sucked to taste it, with Khamenei squealing in joy, as he bent down and started licking outside of Elvira's pussy, which her cum was literally tasted salty and sweet and had a unique aroma to it.

"KEEP IT GOING, KHAMENEI!" Elvira screamed in pleasure as Khamenei kept licking Elvira's wet vagina, to make it even wet.

Then Elvira placed a condom on Khamenei's rock-hard penis, with Khamenei moaning in pleasure as Elvira did eventually, really. "I'm ready!"

With Khamenei saying anything, Khamenei took a few deep breaths, causing Elvira to be more inpatient as she folded her arms.

"Did you hear me? I said I'm ready." Elvira stated impatiently.

Khamenei took one last deep breath as he inserted his erected penis inside Elvira's ass, as if she were have to hot dog Khamenei. "You ready, darling?"

Elvira pressed her butt cheeks together, farting loudly on Khamenei's penis, which in turn caused it to harden even more.

"Ummm...Elvira, don't you think the readers of this fanfic have had enough?" Khamenei pleaded as Elvira pooted loudly again.

"Nonsense! I know there are some readers out there who always want a little something more out of this!" Elvira released another loud fart, causing Khamenei's penis to get harder than metal as he moaned softly, enjoying the additional hot-dog and toot session that Elvira decided to give to him. "Oh how I love having a big, sexy, gassy butt and a cute boyfriend for me to unleash it on!"

Khamenei was at a loss for words as Elvira kept farting loudly on him, deciding that it was best to just enjoy it as he couldn't help but feel his penis harden more and ejaculate more in response to Elvira's gassiness.

Elvira and Khamenei both moaned in satisfaction, as they have decided to stop having sex with each other.

"Oh Khamenei, that was the best sex off I ever had!" Elvira crouched down next to Khamenei, grabbing his head as she kissed him hard on the lips, releasing him a few seconds later. "We should do it again sometime!"

Khamenei stood there, blushing in shock, his penis erected and dripping with cum as Elvira got up, feeling satisfied with the sex off she got as she pressed her butt cheeks together, cum dripping down her leg from her vagina.

"Yay." Khamenei responded, not being able to say much else, given the situation.

**THE END**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Gotta be honest though, but I just absolutely love Pinky St:. It's absolute Pinky Streeting classic.


End file.
